nazibrozfandomcom-20200215-history
Ainsley Harriot
Trigger Warnings * Rubbing Meat * Oil Ainsley Harriott before taking his victim.]] Ainsley Harriott, not to be confused with Big Man Tyrone is a malevolent force in the NaziBroZ universe. His current whereabouts are unknown, but many who claim to see him are usually dead within the time it takes for someone to record their experience. Very little is documented on Ainsley, except for the lost book of Ainsley's 100 Meals in Minutes. '' 100 Meals in Minutes 100 Meals in Minutes appears to be a satanic book wherein Ainsley offers his favourite, quick, and tasty meals ideal for the time-pressed cook. From pasta to curries to salads and desserts, this is the book that every busy person needs. Recipes include Crispy Parma Ham and Asparagus Salad; Mushroom, Almon and Garlic Soup; Glazed Monkfish Skewers with Udon Noodles; Honey-Glazed Duck with Sticky Rice; and Quick Blueberry, Lemon and Crème Fraîche Cheesecake. Includes dual measurements. It is recommended that you do not read this book, as you may become one of Ainsley's Proxies. Ainsley_Harriott.exe At some point, Ainsley_Harriot.exe was released on YouTube in early 2014. With the simple description of: ''Give your meat a good old rub. What this means is currently unknown, but is advised that you stay away 'from this video at all costs. As it can cause Ainsley himself to summon in your room. If this does happen, your only hope is to scream for Big Man Tyrone to save you before its too late. Currently, this is the only known way to summon Ainsley outside of his random occurrences in the NaziBroZ series. Alex's Nightmares Alex commented in an interview on the 4th July 2015, that he had suffered nightmares about Ainsley Harriott lately. When quizzed as to why this was important, Alex said: ''"I'm not usually a huge faggot about these things. I mean I played P.T. before it was cool. But... Its like he's in my head. It was since watching that God damned video. I should of known. I've released him out into the open world. Before he was just fucking... fucking contained in the Thread and my movies... Now its like he's fucking everywhere. Everyone looks like him... GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" It was at that point that Alex threw a chair at the interviewer before running out screaming incomprehensible words and yells. Alex's whereabouts are unknown, but it is currently rumored he is assisting in the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Ainsley's Motives Ainsley's motives are largely unknown, as he has been seen to appear somewhat at random. One such occurrence was at the conclusion of the Fall of the United Kingdom where he takes David Cameron King of the Tories away right before Danny Layton is about to kill him, with the leaving message of: I'm going to give his meat a good old rub. It is safe to assume Ainsley is hostile to mostly everyone, and he should not be approached or summoned in any way. /r/AinsleyEveryDay A subreddit was created at an unknown date, possibly 2014, as a cult to praise Ainsley Harriott in the hopes of being spared from his meat-rubbing. However, the subreddit closed down in March 2015, for unknown reasons, although many say it was banned by Ellen Pao in her time as Chairman Pao. ''Everyday, at a specific time, a picture of Ainsley Harriott would be posted. Although this cult has since been disbanded with the closing of the Subreddit, a new subreddit has emerged, '/r/AinsleyEveryDay2. The re-emergence of this cult has caused great concern for many fans, who fear this could be giving Ainsley more power and access to the mortal realm. Not much else is known, as the Subreddit itself is laughably impenetrable. Fans are advised to stay away from this subreddit, as it could possibly get you involved with the Oily God and ruin the plot of the 3rd movie by initiating an eternity of oily darkness with Ainsley on the dark throne, drinking the blood of virgins and potentially cutting funding to Alex's movie studio. Category:Character Category:Heroic Spirit